Un live qui a tout changé
by Zaxrion
Summary: Rogrim venait de terminer sont live des LNDC, dans celui-ci, il avait embrassé son colocataire. Brigrim.
1. -1- Premier jour: Un Rosgrim qui doute

**Bien le bonjour !**

 **C'est Zaxrion, enfin de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour -c'est pas ça le texte- ! Je vous apporte aujourd'hui une fanfiction, du BriGrim, du beau, du propre, avec au programme: Du cassage de feels ! :D Je suis gentil, je publie tout en une nuit :) J'ai mis plusieurs jours à tout écrire pour tout vous donner en un coup.**

 **En ce qui concerne ma fanfiction, elle est stoppée à l'heure actuelle mais elle reviendra toute belle un jour :D (je ne serais pas là quand la fic sera publiée mais je verrais tout en rentrant !)**

 **Disclaimer de base: Aucun des personnages présentés ici ne m'appartient, l'histoire n'est que fiction et ship, donc si elle dérange les gens cités ici (je pense surtout à Brioche et Rosgrim) je la retirerais !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

-1-

Premier jour : Premières question, un Rosgrim qui doute.

Rosgrim venait de clôturer son stream et de dire au revoir à son amie Siana. Il soupira longuement et retira son casque qu'il posa sur le bureau et se passa une main sur le visage, Brioche était dans le salon, sans doute. Les nuits de Crohn étaient finies et l'objectif atteint, il était heureux, pour l'association, pour son live, avec sa communauté toujours répondant à l'appel. Il se sentait aussi … bizarre. Il repensait au défi des cinquante-milles euros, embrasser Brioche. C'était la seconde fois, mais là, c'était durant dix secondes. Bien sûr ils avaient acceptés et l'avait fait lorsque le palier fut atteint, Mickaël en avait même rajouté en entourant les épaules de son amis pour le rapprocher de lui. C'était pour les yaoiste, et ça l'avait amusé. Visiblement moins pour Brioche en train de grignoter derrière la télévision du salon. Pour lui, c'était sympa, et il ne savait pas s'il avait aimé le moment parce que c'était drôle … ou pour … Brioche. Non, Grim chassa rapidement ces pensées de son esprit, c'était drôle, c'était pour le public, c'est tout.

Il se leva et rejoignit Grégoire dans le salon, s'assit à l'opposé, ramena ses jambe et prit son patientant sur la table basse. Sa relation avec Brioche a toujours été ambiguë dans les vidéos, mais seulement parce que c'était amusant, c'était juste platonique. Un peu comme Mathieu et Antoine dans une moindre mesure, il n'était que très peu question de relation sérieuse, même parmi les fans.

\- C'était cool cette soirée ! Lança Grégoire, souriant.

\- Oui, lui sourit Rosgrim, l'association aura réussi, grâce à notre public. Il omit volontairement le défi final.

Ils discutèrent, riant, comme à l'accoutumée. Ils allèrent se coucher peu après, Mickaël complètement claqué. Malheureusement il ne put beaucoup dormir, des questions l'assaillaient. Brioche, ils étaient amis, mais est-ce qu'il voulait plus ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il lui en parlera demain.

Tous trouvèrent le sommeil bien tard, Grim à cause de ses questions, Brioche parce qu'il traînait sur Twitter.

-1-


	2. -2- Deuxième jour: Cinéma et questions

**Hey !**

 **Ça** **va bien ? On continue encore et toujours avec le chapitre deux !**

 **Disclaimer de base: Aucun des personnages présentés ici ne m'appartient, l'histoire n'est que fiction et ship, donc si elle dérange les gens cités ici (je pense surtout à Brioche et Rosgrim) je la retirerais !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

-2-

Deuxième jour : Cinéma et questions affluentes.

Mickaël s'éveilla finalement, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone : 11h37. Il jura presque d'avoir dormi si tard. Il se leva, passa rapidement prendre une douche, et alla dans le salon prendre un petit déjeuner rapide. Son ami était sorti à en juger par son absence, il remarqua donc un mot posé sur la table « Je suis sorti faire les courses :) ». Rosgrim soupira, il devrait être de retour dans pas longtemps, il devrait lui en parler.

* * *

Grégoire lui, était donc sorti seulement cinq minutes avant son colocataire. Ils auraient pu se croiser mais il l'ignorait. Il alla donc faire quelques courses au supermarché du coin, il commençait à manquer de chocapics se dit-il en souriant. Les Nuits De Crohn étant terminées, il pourrait enfin reprendre un rythme normal, suivi par son ami. En pensant aux Nuits, les souvenirs des deux baisers lui revinrent en mémoire, un souvenir qu'il chassa. Ces baisers n'étaient pour lui qu'un _simple défi_. Il ne pensa pas à Rosgrim comme ça … Du moins … Non. Il ne pensait pas à lui. _Tais-toi, cerveau._ Il reprit sa route pour rentrer.

* * *

-Grim ? J'suis rentré ! Il entra et déposa les bourses qui lui chargeait les bras, souriant, il chercha Mickaël des yeux, il le trouva sur le canapé devant son ordinateur, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il soupira et s'approcha de lui pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

-Rosgrim reteint un cri d'effroi. G-Greg', me fais pas peur comme ça ! Il fit une moue triste mêlée à de l'énervement sur joué.

-Ca va ! Ils rirent de bon cœur. Brioche se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit une casserole et y fit des pâtes. J'suis passé prendre des billets pour aller au ciné' ce soir. Lança Brioche, décontracté et surveillant les pâtes.

Le nom du film importa peu dans la tête du plus vieux car même après que Brioche l'ait annoncé, il l'avait oublié, juste que c'était une opportunité énorme ! Il sourit, son ami fit de même sans trop comprendre. Ils mangèrent donc et vaquèrent à leurs occupations jusqu'à ce soir où, les deux amis, préparés se mirent en route pour le cinéma. Mickaël conduisant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards discrets -pas tant que ça visiblement, vu que Brioche le remarqua- à l'intention de son ami assis sur le siège passager. Il était arrivé à une conclusion simple : il l'aimait sans doute, en tout cas il était attiré. Il n'avait aucun problème avec l'homosexualité (ou toute autre sexualité d'ailleurs) seulement il n'y avait jamais été sujet, il avait certes un peu de mal mais il savait que l'accepter et chercher à comprendre serait plus simple plutôt que de se renier. Ce qu'il fut d'abord tenté de faire.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent finalement et entrèrent dans la salle numéro 3, s'installèrent à un rang quelconque et le film débuta quelques minutes après. Ce film avait une réputation de faire passer du rire aux larmes et l'effet fut convaincant pour les deux amis, durant une scène triste, Rosgrim, sans trop le vouloir prit la main de son ami et la serra, ses yeux s'humidifiant. S'en rendant très vite compte, il la lâcha et s'excusa, rougissant, Brioche, lui, riant lui assura que ce n'était pas grave.

* * *

Le film terminé, ils rentrèrent et firent un rapide point, les deux assurèrent que le film était magnifique et que franchement c'était à voir, il était rythmé et bien animé, les scènes joyeuses était communicatives tout autant que les scènes se voulant tristes, certaines ayant arrachées des larmes à toutes la salle, le film pouvait aussi avoir un humour assez présent tout en traitant de sujets très importants avec une réelle critique derrière.

-Grégoire ? S'assit Rosgrim, le ton hésitant, voire même apeuré.

-Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit le susnommé. Levant la tête de son téléphone sur lequel était ouvert Twitter.

-Non, rien. Répondit Mickaël avec un rire gêné. Je vais me coucher, à demain.

-Euh, ok … À demain, bonne nuit ! Lui sourit Brioche avec un regard d'incompréhension, il ne comprenait pas ce que son ami avait souhaité lui dire, et ça le travaillait maintenant, avant d'aller se coucher, il réfléchit longuement, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Il aurait été seul, Grim aurait hurlé, il se haïssait, il n'avait pas eu le courage, en deux jours. Il se trouvait faible, et idiot. Il sera les poings et alla se coucher, triste.

-2-


	3. -3- Troisième jour: Il doit savoir

**Hey !**

 **Ce chapitre est bien plus hard et long que les autres, et va vous casser un peu, désolé ! :D**

 **Disclaimer de base: Aucun des personnages présentés ici ne m'appartient, l'histoire n'est que fiction et ship, donc si elle dérange les gens cités ici (je pense surtout à Brioche et Rosgrim) je la retirerais !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

-3-

Troisième jours : Il doit savoir.

Rosgrim s'éveilla, sur le dos et en sueur, il regardait le plafond et le soleil ne filtrait même pas au travers des volets. Il était tôt, sans doute encore dans la nuit, mais tout ce dont il était sûr c'était ce cauchemar qui venait de lui déchirer le cœur, et de briser un peu plus sa santé mentale. Il s'en voulait en somme de sa peur de lui dire, de sa peur du rejet, de sa peur d'être seul. Il ne voulait pas que Brioche l'abandonne. Il se sentait seul triste et fatigué. Il prit ses écouteurs et lança la playlist aléatoire de sa musique, la laissant suivre les battements de son cœur déjà en arythmie.

 _Would you find me somewhere in the shadow ?_

Stay and Play, super.

 _Would stay and wait for tomorrow,_

 _I was wrong to believe I was free on my own._

Non, il n'était pas libre, il était enchaîné et amoureux. Il ne voulait pas être rejeté et d'un côté il se faisait des films, osés mais jolis, et il devait le faire, maintenant, même s'il devait le réveiller !

Il marcha, en tenue légère, manquant de tomber, il avait l'impression d'avoir bu, et avançait vers la chambre de son ami, ladite chambre dont il ouvrit la porte avant de dire, voyant Brioche éveillé :

\- Je t'aime Grégoire, avant même que tu n'es le temps d'avancer quoi que ce soit je voulais simplement que tu le sache, je ne doutais pas vraiment mais depuis qu'on s'est embrassés pour la deuxième fois j'en suis sûr maintenant !

\- Euh … Mickaël … Je … Non. Je ne peux pas. Retourne te coucher, tu es en sueur, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

\- Non ! Je suis sérieux, je t'aime !

\- Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne souhaite pas t'entraîner dans cette voie, et je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes. Brioche s'était levé, et avait fermé la porte, la porte qui eut l'effet d'une claque pour le pauvre Rosgrim, il venait de sentir son cœur rater un battement pour s'arrêter totalement, il venait de se faire rejeter. Des larmes voulaient couler, et il alla dans sa chambre pour coller sa tête sur l'oreiller et crier sa tristesse.

Brioche, lui, s'était laissé glisser contre la porte, il s'en voulait un peu, il avait blessé son ami, il le savait mais il préférait ne pas lui faire de faux espoirs. Il n'était sûr de rien et préféra retourner dans son lit, toute deux y réfléchirent toute la nuit.

* * *

Quand Rosgrim se leva, telle fut sa surprise quand il vit Brioche assis avec une valise non loin.

\- Qu-que fais-tu ? Demanda Mickaël tombant de haut.

\- Je préfère partir le temps qu'on fasse le point sur tout ça, quelques jours. Tu as mon numéro dans tous les cas. Et Brioche partit.

Quand la porte se ferma, le cœur de Grim se serra, il sentit que cette porte venait de se fermer sur sa vie vu que son colocataire, qui l'avait rejeté, venait de partir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, il tomba au sol, abattu et incapable de rien, il sentait bien qu'il pourrait se laisser mourir, que tout était fini, il pleura d'abord avant de frapper de son poing au sol, en colère et de se relever avant de regarder quelques bibelots sur le plan de travail, qu'il renversa, symboliquement, ensuite ses yeux se posèrent sur un selfie encadré dans la cuisine, sur celui-ci Brioche et Grim était devant avec leurs amis autour.

\- Pourquoi ?! Hurla-t-il à la photo. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?! Et les larmes coulaient, bien trop abondamment.

Quand il eut finit de pleurer, il était sur le canapé, derrière un film avant des mouchoirs et de quoi grignoter sur la table, tout ceci s'apparentait tellement à une rupture amoureuse … C'était un peu pareil, il avait envoyé un message à son ami, aucune réponse.

Il sortit se balader se disant que chasser ces idées serait bien, il invita quelqu'un à boire un verre mais personne n'était disponible, il erra donc seul dans les rues, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, courant au gré du vent et bousculant même des gens, il ne s'excusait qu'à peine. Il finit sa course sur un pont, essoufflé. Il regarda l'eau, l'envie de hurler le nom de son amant était forte, mais il ne le fit pas. Une pensée sombre traversa son esprit, l'envie d'en finir. Ce serait tellement simple ! Les problèmes s'envoleraient, il serait lâche, mais il savait qu'il l'était ! Il lui avait fallu une ivresse nocturne pour avouer ses sentiments. Et et et –

\- Dis monsieur ? Ça va ? Fit une voix angélique, celle d'une petite fille de six ans à peine, qui le sortit de ses pensées sombres et le ramena à la réalité.

\- Oui … oui, ça va ! Il se baissa. Je me disais juste que j'aimais très fort quelqu'un et qu'il me manquait.

\- Oh ! Mais faut pas être triste comme ça ! Tu vas arriver à le revoir ! Elle lui sourit d'une bouille trop mignonne.

Il y arriverait, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait ! La petite retourna voir sa mère après un merci plein de gentillesse du streamer.

Il rentra chez lui et le monde lui paraissait plus beau, le ciel nuageux paraissait bleu, et tout semblait aller pour le mieux !

Quand il se posa, il vit qu'il avait un message

« Grégoire, 11h07 : Mec, je suis désolé, je crois que j'ai réfléchis, désolé d'être parti comme ça. Demain, je voudrais qu'on se voie. »

« Moi, 11h12 : Ok, on se donne rendez-vous dans le bar pas loin ? Encore désolé pour cette nuit, j'ai été con. A demain :) »

A demain, le à demain le plus sensé et appréhendé de toute son existence ! Si bien qu'il passa son après-midi à ton prévoir à tout penser pour réparer sa faute !

-3-


	4. -4- Quatrième jour : Réconciliation

**Toujours vivants ?**

 **Vous avez survécus ? Bravo ! Maintenant le chapitre final, avant l'épilogue bien sûr ! :D**

 **Disclaimer de base: Aucun des personnages présentés ici ne m'appartient, l'histoire n'est que fiction et ship, donc si elle dérange les gens cités ici (je pense surtout à Brioche et Rosgrim) je la retirerais !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

-4-

Quatrième jour : Recollons les morceaux.

Il s'était levé aux aurores, chantonnant presque tel Cendrillon qui partait rejoindre son prince, en somme, il allait rejoindre son prince à lui finalement, il se prépara tôt, mit une tenue simple mais confortable et alla au bar dans l'après-midi, heure à laquelle il s'était donnés rendez-vous : 15h30. Il commençait à se faire des films alors qu'il était en avance, il voyait d'un côté sois une haine et un rejet total de type râteau qui mettrait fin à tout, soit quelque chose qui irait dans le bon sens, qui ferait tout avancer et qui les mettrait ensemble.

Mais il s'attendait finalement à n'avoir aucun d'eux, si ce n'est plus le premier, mais à devoir faire des concessions et à devoir juste « rester amis ». La pire connerie à faire.

* * *

C'est alors que l'élu de son cœur arriva. Il était beau et l'avait appelé, il avançait, souriant, sa mèche de cheveux qui flottait légèrement et son regard dans lequel il avait envie de se noyer toujours plus. Ils se posèrent et commandèrent à boire. L'ambiance était d'abord pesante, aucun des deux ne souhaiter prendre la parole, puis finalement Rosgrim balança une blague sans grand intérêt et ils recommencèrent à parler, comme des amis, et tout allait bien, tout allait pour le mieux ! Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait et être séparés autant et si abruptement les avait blessés tous les deux. Ils vinrent finalement au sujet sentiment sans se rendre compte qu'ils avaient passés toute l'après-midi dans ce bar, Brioche lui expliqua finalement que tout était incertain de son côté, ils sortaient et marchait vers le fameux pont.

Brioche était incertain, il n'avait aucune idée de ses sentiments précis mais il savait qu'il tenait à lui. Qu'ils oscillaient entre amour et amitié et que ça leur allait très bien. Mais quand il regardait son ami, il sentait son cœur se serrer un peu plus, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et quand sur le pont ils s'arrêtèrent, la pleine lune était témoin. Il l'attira vers lui, et seul le froissement des tissus et l'eau restaient, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, Rosgrim était aux anges, tout s'était finalement bien passé comme il avait pu en rêver, c'était tout bonnement incroyable, son amour s'exprimait finalement en ce baiser passionné. Brioche lui était maintenant fixé, il l'aimait aussi, chose dont il doutait, mais dont il était sûr maintenant, il était amoureux également.

Les lèvres haletantes venaient de se séparer, et Brioche le regardait, les yeux brillant et amoureux.

\- On répare tellement de choses avec un baiser, lui sourit-il, je t'aime aussi je crois bien.

-4-


	5. -5- Epilogue : Happy End

**C'est la fiiiin !**

 **Vous avez survécus jusqu'ici, je vous en félicite ! ;)**

 **Disclaimer de base: Aucun des personnages présentés ici ne m'appartient, l'histoire n'est que fiction et ship, donc si elle dérange les gens cités ici (je pense surtout à Brioche et Rosgrim) je la retirerais !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

-5-

Epilogue : Happy End.

Cela faisait, maintenant quatre moi qu'ils filaient le parfait amour tous les deux, trois mois que tous ces événements si rapide étaient terminés, et ils s'étaient bien terminés. Ils s'aimaient, ils ne se cachaient plus. Leurs abonnés eux-mêmes avaient finis par l'apprendre, pour le plus grand bonheur de certains. Ce jour-là, c'était la Saint Valentin. En amoureux, ils étaient aux restaurant, ils parlaient, riaient et s'embrassaient, tout était beau, tout était chaud, malgré le froid de février. Ils marchaient, et en retournant sur le pont, le pont de leurs amours et complications. La surprise fut telle pour le plus jeune de voir son amour s'agenouiller et sortir un écrin rouge sombre de sa poche.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser Grégoire ? Il avait ouvert l'écrin et avait prononcé cette phrase de tout son amour.

\- Oui ! Oui, Mickaël ! Oui ! Et il s'était jetés dans ses bras en l'embrassant tandis qu'il lui passait la bague.

Leur amour était infini et la lune encore et toujours là, témoin de leur amour.

* * *

Quand des mois plus tard leur mariage avait été prononcé et leurs vœux échangés avec tout le soutien de leurs amis, ils pouvaient le dire. Ils s'aimaient. Le BriGrim était quelque chose de magique pour eux.

FIN.

-5-

* * *

 **Review ? :)**


End file.
